KakuHidan
The Couple KakuHidan is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Hidan and Kakuzu. Their Relationship Part II 'Hidan and Kakuzu Arc' Hidan and Kakuzu first appear together while capturing the jinchūriki of Matatabi in Kumogakure. Later, the two search a temple for another jinchūriki, but to Hidan's dismay, find none. While searching for the possible jinchūriki, the two slay all of the monks but one. After this, Hidan starts one of his rituals, making Kakuzu angry at his apparent waste of time. Once Hidan is finished with his ritual, Kakuzu takes the body of the now dead head monk Chiriku, planning on receiving the money that had been offered for his death. The duo begins walking and soon Hidan attempts to destroy the monks corpse with his scythe, but the cadaver is shielded by Kakuzu, who vows to find a way to kill Hidan. The two arrive at the bounty station, finding it to be disguised as a restroom. Not bothering to tell Hidan this, Kakuzu wordlessly walks towards the entrance. Hidan follows him, saying that it cannot be helped, but soon finds the bounty section. Becoming tired of the horrible smell of the corpses, Hidan leaves. Sitting outside of the restroom, Hidan complains about Kakuzu's attachment to money, when he is attacked by Kotetsu and Izumo, who had been assigned with Team 10 to stop the two Akatsuki members. Kakuzu arrives, but is told to refrain from battling by the overconfident Hidan. While Hidan battled, Kakuzu watched, but finally intervened when Hidan was decapitated. Kakuzu carries Hidan's head to his body by his hair, much to Hidan's anger and discomfort. He stitches his head back to his body and the two fight together. Soon, the two are called by the Akatsuki leader to seal the Two-Tails and Three-Tails. Hidan and Kakuzu leave and spend two days sealing the Two-Tails. Hidan complains about this, pointing out that it was raining at their destination, but is quieted by Kakuzu, who tells him to focus. After the sealing's completion, Hidan and Kakuzu begin to look for Naruto Uzumaki who is the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. While walking, the duo is caught in a trap set by Team Ten with Kakashi Hatake as a makeshift leader of the team while Asuma is hospitalized because of an injury Hidan had inflicted upon him. Hidan, caught in Shikamaru's Shadow Possession, is forced to fight his partner. While running towards him with his scythe, Hidan quickly tells Kakuzu to move out of the way. 'Shinobi World War Arc' After his reincarnation, Kakuzu finds himself in front of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio once more. Recognizing them, he asks of Hidan's situation. Evidence *Despite always threatening to kill him, Kakuzu never actually tries to kill Hidan *Both warn each other of impending attacks *Kakuzu is always telling Hidan to not rush into battle as if he was concerned for him *Hidan didn't seem happy that Shikamaru made him kill one of Kakuzu's hearts *Kakuzu could have easily left Hidan's headband behind, yet gives it to him which leads to a short conversation with Hidan stating, "You may act like a prick, but you secretly like me, don't you?" Unofficial Evidence Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Kakuzu and Hidan appear in Infiltrate the Akatsuki Hideout. Hidan and Kakuzu arrive at an Akatsuki gathering to meet the "new member". When Hidan begins one of his rituals, Kakuzu becomes annoyed. In the Akatsuki's Summer Vacation, Kakuzu opens a beach house with Hidan. Seeing that Hidan had been on his break for over the set time, Kakuzu begins to search for him. He find him fanning himself and standing in shade. Seeing Hidan's expression, Kakuzu calls him "creepy". Category:Fanon Couples Category:Yaoi couples Category:Couples involving Hidan Category:Couples involving Kakuzu Category:Akatsuki couples